love at first bite
by bothuandi
Summary: Survival is key if you want to be in love with a human, when you should be in love with the vampire who changed you. BellaxOC EdwardxRosalie WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH/FUTURE LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

Bella: Edward, I love u so much u kno.

Edward: I do 2 bells.

they were sitting in bellas house drinking blood, bellas wasnt real blood, edwards was. (in this stoy hes a hum,an eating vamoire)

Bella: eward, will u ever marry me.

edward: mabe,, but whuke ur human, cant hurt u.

bella: oh edward u r rlly sweet. i love u, bit me.

edward:u sur, u dont wanna b lik me, do u?

bella: i do.

edward: OK

* * *

**hey pplz,, sorry its short ooohhh ccliffie lovwe me storys read em k. **

**twihardbabe**


	2. Chapter 2

**I looked up from my phone, annoyed. What the hell was I thinking? I should just delete this stupid fantasy text messaging thing right now. I cringe as I see the poorly spelled words that I put in Edward's mouth. I wish he really did say that. Charlie's looking at me from across the table with an angst filled look on his face. **

**"What?" I said, looking at him suspiciously. "I said no phones at the table Bell. You've always respected me." I give him a little chuckle. "I do Charlie, now let me be." He looks at me hurt. "I told you not to call me Charlie." He mutters. I don't respond, and turn my attention back to my phone. Now, Edward would swoop into my room, tilt my head, then ask me whether I was ready... **

* * *

**like it? **

**Review and fave will ya? **

**Follows are for lameos. **

**twihardbabe. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Charlie snaps his fingers in my face. I push them away and groan onto my bed. "What the hell is wrong with you Charlie?" He turns me around from my comfy position on my bed, and I see that its not Charlie, its Edward. "Edwa..." The words die in my throat. He's so beautiful, like Adonis with his rock hard abs and silky bronze hair. **

**"Bella, I've been thinking, and I really think your ready." I'm about to ask him what he means until BAM! His teeth are latched onto my throat, and darkness surrounds me.**

* * *

**like it? **

**Review and fave will ya? **

**Follows are for lameos. **

**twihardbabe. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I wake up and feel scared. Where am I? All I see is darkness and tiredness. "HEllo!" I scream, pounding my chest in fear. "Stop, you look like King Kong." I turn around and find a boy, whose small big in height. He has light but dark eyes, and pretty lips. He looks almost-maybe even as-beautiful as Edward. **

**"Who are you?" I ask. **

**"Xenophiliussomerstein." He answers, his face serious. "Call me Xeno." I smile. "Xeno. Do you know who I am?" I can't remember who I am. ALl I remember is Edward, someone who is more important then me. Xeno says no sadly. "Hey, how abouit you join my coven? You can choose your own name and everything " He says. "COven?" I;m confused. **

**"Coven is where we vampyres live. We are more awesome then others like the Cullens, cause we are vampYres, not boring vampires." I smile. "Vampires?" I smile. "VampYRES" He giggles. **

**"OK, im a VampYre then" I smile. "OK, then lets go. We vampYres go to the house fo night, and awesome plkace for mistical vampYres to learn." I giggle. "OK, but i need a name." He giggles back. "OK, you choose." **

**"Alright, I'm Christyanthae Magicalena." I got up, and suddenly are ray of light floods from my breast. "You are the chosen one! The queen of the vampYres! It is tradition that the first person who sees the queen must have sex with her. Christyanthe, sex me up!" **

**I attack him and let him rip my clothes up, he sucks on one nipple, and pinches the other one. "Christyanthae, your tits are so sexy!" He cries. I lean down, pulling his pants off so I can suck his dick. It is so huge! I suck it down and swallow his cum. "So good!" I moan. He flips me, rips my underwear off and starts to eat my pussy. He licks my clit and I orgasm! "AHH!" I scream. **

**He shoves his dick in me and I ride it like a baws. When we;re done, he whispers too me. "baby, you know we're married now right?" I smile. "Yeah, no but yeah." "Lets honeymoon." he says. I say yes, and we have more sex.**


	5. Chapter 5

**50000 YEARS LATER **

* * *

**"OWW XENO STOOP!" i CRY, as he hits me. It has been 5000 years since we met and had sex, and now we were married with fifty billion vampYre babies. "Xeno you are hot, but stop!" I cry. He continues to hit me. "No." He yells. I smile. He giggles and punches me in the lungs. I cry. "Xeno, let us have sex then!" I cry. **

**He says yes, and suddenly he is licking my nipple like a baws. I am riding him like a baws. YEAHYEAHYEAH I think as I orgasm. Suddenly, Edward appears. "Bella I have foumd you!" He says. I chuckle. "I am not this Bella you speak of, I am Christyanthae Magicalena." Edward cries as I suck Xeno's dickc/**


End file.
